Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy
by Dante Berrien
Summary: Once upon a time, there were the Four kings, they all were part the war between spirits, and by the end victory triumphed for the spirits of life. However, it was at a cost. Two of the kings were destroyed...or so we thought. The Multiversal bridge is being created, and great evils from beyond the earth are unfolding.
1. Prologue

Long ago, before the pyramids were formed, before a single human ever set foot on the Earth, laid a war between spirits. A war between the spirits that wish to give life to the Earth, and those who wish to destroy it and take the planet for themselves.

Four oppositions faced each other, the Crimson Faction, led by the Crimson Dragon. The Numbers, led by three generals, Star Serpah, Lucky 7, and Utopia. The Earthbounds. And the last, the Yubolia Faction, led by Yubel.

The battle lasted for ages, in what would have devastated all of them. However, in an act of desperation, the four factions each called for a warrior to end the war. Each called for one of the four elemental Kings.  
The Crimson faction called for Ezno, the gold knight, and King of the Light. The Earthbounds called for the Gia Rook, King of the Earth. Yubel called for the Arben Dragon, the Emperor of Darkness. The Numbers called for Ether, the Red Dragon, the Warrior of Fire.

At the end of the Spiritual War, the three Elemental kings joined together to destroy Arben, but failed and were killed themselves, leaving Ether as the last King. In anger he created a rift in the fabric of space, a space in the cosmos where time does not exist. This place was known as the Shadow Realm. The King of Flame then banished the Yubel Faction, and went to guard the Spirits of light, as well as the human race.

However, as soon as peace was gained, it was taken away just as fast. Arben, the Emperor of Darkness returned to reek havoc to the Earth, and in an act of bravely Ether sacrificed himself to destroy the Emperor, but the battle between them wasn't over. For ages, the Warrior of Fire and the Emperor of Darkness have fought, using human hosts for battle. The battle continued, until Arben defeated once more and sent into another universe.

But with the impending danger, the Ether and Arben must fight together to protect both their worlds.


	2. Chapter 1-Rise of a King Pt1

It was a wasteland. A city covered in nothing but ash. Buildings were toppled to the ground. Nothing but screams could be heard in the distance, screams of both pain and despair. Then, in the sky, flew a gold armored Dragon. It's plated skin shining under the last glimpse of sunlight, as the dark clouds formed. Then, just at that moment, it all went black. Nothing could be seen for miles, it was all pitch black. Then, there was a soft, but rather hard noise. It seemed like the breathing of a creature. An eye then, suddenly, came to view. A yellow and green eye, followed by a seemingly aggressive snarl...and then...AND THEN...

 **"Wake Up!"**

there was a thud, a kid with brown hair, seemingly 17 years old boy, faceplanted to the floor, in what seemed like a struggle to move. Finally, the young man opened his brown eyes, his arms began to move, lifting him from the floor and getting him onto his feet. He looked around, dazed. He turned his eyes towards a digital clock on his nightstand and groaned. It was 5:59 AM, literally one minute before he had to get up. With great lazy precision, he flopped onto the bed, in hopes of returning to sleep.

Literally 15 seconds after, the door was slammed open, causing the young boy to shoot up in surprise. "What happened? Is the house on fire?" he asked in utter confusion, as well as slight fear.

"Don't worry Mikey, nothing's wrong. But guess what day it is?" asked a man, looking to be in his late 30s, wearing a black business suit. The brown haired teen then sighed looking down.

"Oh god no..." he started in a tone of despair. It was Monday...Michael's first day of school.

"Oh come on son, it's not that bad." the man stated to him.

"Maybe not if it was back home, in Denmark. Here, I'm a nobody. I don't even know anyone here." the brown haired teen laid back on his bed with a depressing sigh.

"I'm sorry, Sport. We didn't exactly have a choice but to move."

"I know, but Japan just seemed way over the top." Michael admitted in a slight joking manner.

"Good to know you're in the spirit Michael," the father stated with a grin "Let's get this day started!"

The young man only shook his head. He wouldn't be surprised if someone told him that's where he got his optimism.

* * *

Later that morning, the brown haired teen sprinted down the road, crossing the intersection he slid on the hood of a car and rolled onto the concrete ground. He stood on his feet and continued to run.

A person walked through the street with a smile, a man in a white and red jacket, both green and red hair, with goggles over his head, one lens with a blue star.

Michael turned the corner and in an instant he was flat on his rear end, he had slammed into the man with red and green hair. They both grabbed their heads, the white jacket guy standing up.

"Hey man, could you watch yourself?!" Michael exclaimed in slight frustration.

"Sorry man, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." the man stated, rubbing his head in his tomato hair with a slight grin. "If it'll make it up to you, I want you to have these."

Michael got up and saw before him three cards. A partly plated man in a mouth guard, left elbow pad and right kneed guard, labeled Gaga Pendulum Knight. A green ball of fur with red eyes, named Scaled Kuriboh. And an armor liked scale dragon with yellow fire in its hand, known as Archwing Dragon.

"Oh, well, they seem cool but..." he hesitated, but with a grin he quickly snatched them, then realized something, "wait, what am I supposed to do with these exactly?"

"You'll find out, when the time comes." and with that, the tomato hair walked away across the street.

Michael then stared down at the three cards. He felt something was off with them. He could feel something in them, he then shrugged putting them in a case in his bag and continued to run to his destination.

* * *

Later that day the teen was walking through the halls of his new school. He was staring down at his schedule, slightly confused. Not because it was in Japanese, it was written in English, it was because of the list. Why was there two math periods for him? You can teach Algebra in one, don't split them apart!

Just then, Michael was flat on his end again. Only this time, instead of a man in a white jacket, it was a girl in a blue and white jacket, with red and green hair, with a pink strip going down the left side of her face.

"Oh come on...I feel like I won't catch a break today..." the male assumed, quickly getting up and looking the female, rubbing her head on the ground. He extended his hand to her, and proceeded to pick her up, pulling her into his arms.

Michael chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm new here."

"Yeah, it's fine, I guess." the girl replied smiling at him in forgiveness. They both then looked down, and she started to blush. Michael had his hand on the girl's chest, and in an effort to find out her reaction, squeezed her breast, and to his surprised it was both soft and firm.

It was then that Michael found out an important lesson about women, never to touch their chest. No matter how tempting. He was slapped across the face so hard that he had fallen to the ground, then looked up at the blushing young woman.

"What is wrong with you?!" she shouted at Michael in both anger and embarrassment.

"What's wrong with me?" he responded. "You just slapped me because I helped you up!"

Then a voice was heard. A small, but ridge voice. It's owner was a short boy, with white hair and a purple bandanna around his neck. "Hey Hana, what's the problem?" the purple head asked walking to her side.

"Nothing, Yogu. This guy just thinks it's okay to grope a girl." the female known as Hana answered.

"It was an accident!" Michael quickly defended himself. "I'd at least take her out to dinner first."

Yogu then cleared his throat. "Do you know who this is?" he questioned the brown haired boy.

"Can't say I do." the teen replied with a shrug.

"She's Hana Sakaki, Yuya Sakaki's daughter?" Yogu said with emphasis on Yuya and Daughter.

"Never heard of him." ignorance was bliss with Michael. He had never heard of Yuya Sakaki, world's greatest dueltainer.

"Who is this guy and what's wrong with him?" the purple haired short stack questioned the rainbow headed female.

* * *

Hours passed by the day and before he knew it, Michael's first day at his new school was over. As he walked out of his last period, out tie the courtyard he saw a crowd, as well as a helicopter like machine in the middle.

He walked over and through the crowd to see Yogu, the same purple haired shorty, laying on the ground, seemingly in pain. Then Michael turned his head and see a red haaired boy, his hair spiked out to the front and left side. A sadistic grin wide on his face as he walked over a grabbed the small child's pile of cards.

"Hey!" the brown haired teen yelled at the red head. "What do you think you're doing? You can't just steal his stuff like that!"

The spiked haired teen only chuckled, ready to break out in a small laugh of amusement. "You're the new kid aren't you?" he asked. "The name's Thrash, and this is mine now." he held up the pile of cards with a smirk. "After all I did win it fair and square."

"It's true..." intruded Yogu, getting on his feet. "I bet my cards on it."

"Just give them back." Michael commanded "Or do I have to beat you senseless first?"

"Okay then," the red spiky bully retorted pointing index finger to the transfer student. "If you wanna get humiliated so badly, then let's duel!"

The brown haired teen slowly tilted his head. "What?" he asked. He was completely oblivious to the world of Duel monsters. He never got into it, hell he never heard of it.

"What is wrong with you, guy?" Yogu questioned in the background.

"Seriously, why do you think something's wrong with me?" Michael turned to the short voice.

The two boys then focused their attention to the bully, who was laughing his head off at this sudden predicament. "Well, looks like we've run into a roadblock," Thrash wiped his eyes with a grin. "From the looks of it, you don't have anything to duel me with."

"And if I so happened to have something?" the young transfer student asked.

The spiked out teen smirked. "If that's the case...tomorrow, after school, right here in the courtyard." and with that, he had walked away down the street.

* * *

Later, after the incident of a bully and a midget, Michael had walked down the street home. Then he turned back when he heard a familiar, gentle yet strict, feminine voice. It was the girl from before, Hana.

"Hey, you!" she greeted from across the street, running to the transfer student.

Michael just stood there, watching Hana stop in front of him, a smile on her face. "What's up?" he asked her.

"I just want to thank you." the rainbow head replied, causing the young teen to tilt his head in confusion.

"What exactly did I do?" he asked her. He honestly couldn't recall anything that would need a or even consider a thank you.

"Standing up for Yogu. Especially against Thrash."

"I really don't see what's so special about it."

"Well, it's not everyday someone goes up against him, let alone challenges him to a duel."

Michael then looked up at the sky, and closed his eyes smiling. "Yeah, about that..." he gave a cheesy smile. "What is a duel, and how do I do it?"

Hana then hung her jaw open, in what seemed to be shock. It caused the male to laugh. "You don't know how to duel?!" she shout at him. "Oh no wonder you challenged Thrash. You're too oblivious to it, and him!"

"Well, if you're yelling at me because I don't know, tell me how to do it!" Michael suggested, causing the female to groan, shoving her head into her hand. "Okay...fine. I'll help you..."


	3. Chapter 2-Rise of a King Pt2

The next day, after the school day was over, Thrash sat down on a bench in the courtyard. He looked around and then smirked, getting on his feet, laughing. "Ha! Looks like Captain America's no show!" he started to move, until he heard the voice of his challenger.

"Captain America's right here, And he's ready!" Michael stated, standing at the front of a crowd of students. He lifted his right arm, which had a box like pad with a screen strapped to the top of his forearm.

"So the chicken came out huh?" the bully questioned, causing the brown haired boy to chuckle.

"I guess, I mean I know it must be hard, but I'm glad you came out of your shell." he retorted, making Thrash growl.

"You'll be saying other things when I'm done with you!" the spiked out teen stated, reaching into his backpack, pulling out a blue block pad and sliding it on.

"Okay, let's see if you can accomplish that." Michael replied as they both got into a type of fighting position.

 **"DUEL"**

 _ **Michael: 4000**_

 _ **Thrash: 4000**_

Both their disks screens turned on, each displaying the word "Duel" on it, then becoming a screen of slots, a Monster Zone, a Spell and Trap Zone, a graveyard, an extra deck, and a Pendulum Zone.

Michael looked at his screen smiling as the right side of his duel disk started to open, showing three pads with slots under them, and two more pads coming out the back side. "Woah, that's kind of cool." he then smiled looking up, a clear face determination.

Thrash smirked a red beam ran across his disk, forming a knife like end with five pads on it. "You have no idea what you just got yourself into kid."

"And thank god for that cuz if I did this probably wouldn't work. I guess it's my turn." Michael draws five cards, putting them in his right hand, then drew one more making the total six. "I summon Comedic Archfiend, in defense mode!" a small human skeleton appears with googly eyes, small demonic horns, a colorful top hat and rainbow tux, holding a cane in front of him as he kneels down.

* * *

Comedic Archfiend

Lv2 (ATK:0/DEF: 1000)

[Fiend/Effect]

[Up to once per turn, during either players battle phase you can send any number of cards from your hand yo your graveyard, this monster will gain 1000 ATK points per each card sent to the graveyard]

* * *

"Then I play two cards face down and end my turn." the brown hair kid continued, setting two card down in the Spell and Trap zone. He looked down the cards in his hand, and was shocked at what he saw. His Scaled Kuriboh had winked at him.

"What the hell is that?" Thrash asked, beginning to laugh. "This should be easy. I summon Unifi Heli, in attack mode!" a helicopter flies up from the ground, transforming into a robot, most of its plating on the right shoulder down to the fingers, along with the blades on the back of it's hand.

* * *

Unifi Heli

Lv5 (ATK: 1400/DEF: 0)

[Machine/Effect]

[If you control no monsters you can special summon this card, but returns to your hand at the end phase.]

* * *

"Then I play the spell card, Omnic Motor! This card lets me boost the attack of one Omnic, Unifi, or Wifi Monster on my field by 600 until the endphase. Since I have Unifi Heli, I boost his attack." the spiked out teen stated as a motor flew from the sky in front of and into his monster's chest, making it grunt as it powered up.

Unifi Heli- (1400-2000)

"Now go, Heli! Destroy his pathetic Comedic Archfiend!" Unifi Heli lunged at the colorfully dressed fiend, ready to cut through him with its blades.

Michael quickly tapped his pad screen, and on of his traps flipped up. "I play the Trap, Over-Tax!" the card showing a highway pile upon toon cars. "It gives you an option, you pay half your lifepoints to attack me directly, but your monster's attack points are cut in half." the transfer student stated, a slight grin shown on his face. "Or you could just not attack at all. You get to draw a card out of it too."

Thrash only growl...both breaking out into a laugh. No one there knew why he thought this was funny, but it was to him. "Nice try there buddy. I end my battle phase." he said drawing one card from his deck. "Luckily I have a retort. You see, since there is already a Unifi monster on my field, I'm able to Special Summon Wifi Submarine in Defense mode!" a military color submarine with a marine cap floats from a puddle of water into the air, transforming arms and legs out of his automotive body.

* * *

Wifi Submarine

Lv2 (ATK: 300/DEF: 400)

[Machine/Tuner/Effect]

[If you control a Omnic, Unifi, or Wifi monster on the field, you can special summon this card from your hand.]

* * *

"Now, with this I will win! Just like always have!" the spiked out redhead teen yelled to the heavens as the Marine Submarine flew into the sky, along with Unifi Heli. The Tuner turned transparent, then into three green rings as the level 5 monster began to follow, becoming 5 bright orbs. "Come fourth, to swing your blades of victory! Cut all who oppose you to pieces!"

 _ **3+5=8**_

"Come fourth, Omnic Ty-Fi Fighter!" a bright beam of green light hit the ground, fading away to show a Jet, transformed into a robot. The back of the aerial vehicle was made into his feet, with the thrusters at the bottom. The slim arms were made out the undercarriage, it's left arm being covered by a machine gun. It's red eyes caught in the cockpit.

* * *

Omnic Ty-Fi Fighter

Lv8 (ATK: 2600/DEF: 800)

[Machine/Synchro/Effect]

[1 Tuner+1 or more non-tuner monster. When this monster is special summoned, you can destroy one monster your opponent controls, they pay lifepoints equal to the combined sum of that monster's attack and defense points.]

* * *

"And the good news just keeps coming, cuz when Ty-Fi Fighter's Synchro summoned I can destroy one monster on your side, and you take damage of his attack and defense points!" Thrash stated with a smirk.

"Wait, what?" Michael said blankly as Ty-Fi raised his machine gun hand aiming at Comedic Archfiend and firing, busting the Fiend full of holes and making it shatter in gold glass. The transfer student covered his face with his duel disk as winds from the attack came to him next. He struggled to stay on his feet, opposing the wind.

 ** _Michael: 4000-3000_**

"Okay, I didn't think it was chilly out. I would've brought a jacket." the brown head remarked with a rather cheesy smile.

"Wait...why are you smiling? You shouldn't be smiling! This is supposed to be serious!" Thrash stated in a rather annoyed mood. He couldn't understand the dense stupidity he was up against.

"And that's why it's funny!" Michael started to laugh a gentle laugh.

The spiked out teen only stared at him, nothing but pure aggression in his eyes. "I'm going to beat you to a pulp. I end my turn, so show me what you got in that Archfiend deck."

"Woah Woah, who said I was playing an Archfiend deck?" Michael replied, drawing one card into his hand. "First, I'll play the spell card 'Double Summon'. The name says it all doesn't it? So I'll summon my Elemental Hero Voltic, in defense mode!" a beam of lightning stuck the ground before turning dim and showing a warrior in battle ready armor, electricity condensed in his arms, kneeling to the ground.

* * *

Elemental HERO Voltic

Lv4 (ATK:1000/DEF: 1500)

[Thunder/Effect]

[When this card causes battle damage to your opponent, return 2 banished Elemental HERO monsters to the graveyard.]

* * *

"But he ain't staying long! Sorry pal, but I need something stronger, like this guy!" Michael said to his monster, grabbing a card from his hand and showing it to all around him. It was the card that stranger gave to him. Archwing Dragon. "I sacrifice my Voltic to summon 'Archwing Dragon'!" Voltic put his fists together, letting electricity engulf him. A beam of dark electricity struck him down, and in the mist came a red armored dragon with yellow outlines, red and yellow armored wings stretching out as it roared it's mighty roar!

* * *

Archwing Dragon

Lv6 (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

[Dragon/Effect]

[When this card attacks a monster it gains the attack points of the monster targeted.]

* * *

"So? I doubt that's gonna help. My Ty-Fi has more attack, remember?" Thrash reminded the newbie with a smirk.

"Yeah, but not for long!" Michael replied with a small grin. "It's show time big boy! Archwing, attack that Ty-Fi!" the red and yellow dragon roared a mighty roar jumping into the air and breathing in, only to let out a huge wave of green and red fire at the machine. "Now it's time for his effect. When he attacks a monster, his attack points increase by the attack points of that opposing monster!" Archwing then bursted out a bigger beam of colorful fire, engulfing the opposing machine.

Archwing- (2500-5100)

The bully braised himself as the holographic fire consumed him and his monster whole, wiping his field clean.

 _ **Thrash: 4000-6500**_

Michael scanned his duel disk, then Thrash, in a repeated cycle, processing what just happened. "Okay how? That should've wiped out your life points, not give you more!"

The spiked out teen grinned a sinister grin, holding up a monster card between his fingers. "Cause I played the effect of Life Holder Mechanic, when you attacked my Ty-Fi, it let me gain the attack points."

"Oh..." The brown haired boy sighed looking down, then grabbing a card from his hand and placing it in the trap slots. "I set one card facedown and end my turn..." he whimpered in disappointment.

Thrash then drew one card from his deck slot placing it in his hand with a smirk. "I summon Unifi Carrier, in Attack mode!" a small cartoon like Battleship them flew out the ground forming eyes at the front and arms at the sides, with little legs under.

* * *

Unifi Carrier

Lv3 (ATK:100/DEF:100)

[Machine/Effect]

[If this card is successfullay summoned you can summon one "Unifi" "Wifi" or Omnic monster from the graveyard in face up attack position, but its effect is negated]

* * *

"Wait, why would you summon that in attack mode? Doesn't that hurt you?" Michael questioned in confusion.

"Because, when it's summoned to the field, I can bring back a Unifi, Wifi, or Omnic monster from my graveyard!" Thrash answered, making the newbie blink in surprise. "So I choose to bring back Omnic Ty-Fi Fighter!" he reached his hand out to his side as a portal opened and the humanoid jet flew back on the field once more. "Then I play the Spell card, Creature Swap, and I'm swapping my Unifi Carrier with your Archwing!"

"Oh boy."

The dragon roared as a yellow and blue circle appeared under it. He and the humanoid carrier rotated around the battlefield to the opposite of their owners. The transfer student gulped.

"Now, attack my monster, Ty-Fi FIghter, destroy Unifi Carrier! Mechanism Disburse!" the humanoid jet fighter flew into the sky, it's back jets spitting out flames as it flew down and slammed it's fist through its humanoid comrade, pulling out it's fist the fighter jet flew back to its side of the field leaving the carrier to explode, and leaving Michael to take the hit. He was flown back by the explosion falling on his back, he struggled to get up, staring at his duel screen.

 _ **Michael: 3000-500**_

"Unbelievable..." actually, it was completely believable. If he was being honest, he didn't know exactly what he was doing. Only that he had to win, for the smaller man. He smiled looking up, the realized, he done f*cked up. His Archwing Dragon, instead of being on his field, was on his opponent's.

"Now, Archwing Dragon, attack! Wipe out his lifepoints!" Thrash grinned widely as the dragon roar, inhaling with green and red flames in his mouth. Before it was over, Michael could recall the night before. And all he could do was smile.

 _"Now and XYZ Monster is different from all the other kind of monsters." Hana stated to the transfer student, who was crisscrossed in his bed with her on the ground. "Like Fusion and Synchro, they go to the extra deck, but their materials are used to activate their effects." she pulled out a black card, a warrior in blue armor with white shield wings wielding two short blades, it's name "Utopic Hope", "You're gonna take it."_

 _"Why?" Michael asked, making her smile. He didn't understand why she was being so nice to him. It actually bothered him. He grabbed the card and looked at it, then her. "Thanks, I promise I'll win against this guy. For both of you!"_

 _"That's all I ask. You can do it. Just believe in your heart."_

"Just..." he closed eyes as he heard his heart beating. "I just...need to believe..." in his mind he saw the yellow eye, as well as the roar of the raging beast. He opened his eyes, they had changed from brown to green as his arm reached out in front of him. "I play the Trap card, Miniaturizing!" he yelled at his opponent. "When a monster I control is destroyed, I can choose a monster on your field and destroy it, so I choose Archwing Dragon!"

The dragon roared as the ground crack below him. He fell through the abyss into the depths of hell as the ground molded itself together. "Nice work Newbie. You saved yourself for another turn. Like that'll do any good." Thrash stated chuckling with a massive grin.

"One draw is all you need." the transfer student placed a hand on his deck and pulled from the top of it. It took a few seconds to realize what he had just drawn...it was Gaga Pendulum Knight! Just what he needed. "Now it's time to go to town! I place the two pendulum monsters, Gaga Pendulum Knight and Scaled Kuriboh!" a light shined on the Pendulum swordsman's left half of his face, as well as a light shining on the right side of the red hair ball. They both floated into two glowing pillars with numbers under them.

2-7

"Now I can summon any number of monsters between 3 and 6." Michael stated pulling out two monsters from his hand. He slammed them on his duel disk, letting wind surround him. A rainbow like portal opened up between the two pillars, with a golden mile long dragon above it. Three beams of light shot out the portal, reaching the ground and shaking it.

"Go, Gum-Gum Shooter!" the first beam faded, revealing a small, chewing gum like kid in a cowboy getup, holding a pistol.

* * *

Gum-Gum Shooter

Lv3 (1000/100)

[Warrior/Effect]

[If this card is used as an XYZ material it is counted as a level 4 monster]

* * *

"Next up, Generator Swordsman!" the second beam faded, showing a human in a leather jacket with huge bionic sword arm.

* * *

Generator Swordsman

Lv4 (1700/1200)

[Warrior/Effect]

[This card gains 300 ATK points for every generator monster in the graveyard]

* * *

"And finally, Archwing Raging Dragon!" the final beam of light faded, showing the armored dragon with a knife tail and a winged helmet, fitting the red and yellow color scheme.

* * *

Archwing Raging Dragon

Lv6 (2500/2000)

[Dragon/Pendulum/Effect]

[When this card attacks a monster it gains the attack points of the monster targeted.]

[When this card in the Pendulum zone is destroyed, choose one Pendulum monster in your deck or extra deck and bring it to your hand.]

* * *

"What the?!" Thrash questioned, baffled at what just happened. "Is that your dragon? No, it's different!"

"Now, I overlay my two monsters, Generator Swordsman and Gum-Gum Shooter!" Michael shouted, shooting his finger into the air with vigor. The two monsters were engulfed in yellow and red light, shooting up into the sky and swirling together, like a new galaxy being formed from nothing.

In a flash a figure appeared above them. In silver armor, with blue armor plating. He wore an silver mask plate similar to Utopia. And had angel like metal wings, stretched across his back.

"Rise, hope of the future! Utopic Hope!" the monster grunted, flexing his chest out as two yellow orbs surrounded his body.

* * *

Utopic Hope

R4 (0/0)

[Warrior/XYZ/Effect]

[2 Level 4 monsters]

[Once per turn detach 1 XYZ material to lower a targeted monster to 0 ATK and DEF. This card gains the target monster's ATK and DEF.]

* * *

Michael looked up at the XYZ warrior as he did the very same. Both exchanged a look of confidence under their imitated faces. The transfer student nodded, looking to Thrash. "It's over, Thrash. Accept defeat." he said in a cold voice, looking him straight in the eye as his dragon snarled.

The statement took the bully by surprise. He stared at the transfer student, before laughing histarically. "Oh, you're good with jokes. You know that?"

Instead of answering, the brown haired teen raised his hand forward. "I activate Utopic Hope's effect!" he stated, catching the spike head's attention. "Once per turn I can choose one monster on the field. That monster loses it's attack and defense power."

Utopic Hope raised his hand as an overlay unit flew into it. He crushed it, being covered in a yellow light, which extended to Thrash's monster, wrapping it in a bright glow.

Omnic Ty-Fi Fighter- (2600-0)

"What?!" Thrash questioned, looking to his monster and clutching his fist. "Do you think that's all?! Even if your dragon attacks, I'm still in the game!"

"Which is why Archwing won't be the only one attacking." Michael replied, pointing up to the blue armored XYZ warrior. "when Utopic Hope takes away a monster's power, he gains them instead!"

"SAY WHAT?!" the bully shouted in a panic.

Utopic Hope flexed out his armored chest with a grunt, letting yellow aura engulf him as his power began to rise.

Utopic Hope- (0-2600)

"Now end this, Utopic Hope and Archwing Raging Dragon! RAGING HOPE!" the rookie shouted his command.

The dragon roared its mighty roar, spreading its wings and throwing itself into the air. The warrior soon followed. The two flew through the sky, spinning beside each other like two ends of a drill. The raging roared, engulfed itself and Hope in a rainbow of colorful flames.

"This is for my friends!" Michael exclaimed as the final blow erupted everything. The two spiraling monsters flew and Ty-Fi Fighter, ramming into him and shattering him into pieces. Next was Thrash.

"No!" the spiked red head screamed, getting blasted by the sheer force of the monster's combined might. "No, I can't lose! I can't!"

 ** _Thrash: 6500-0_**

 ** _Michael Wins!_**

The winner stood proudly, looking down upon his opponent. His features still cold. "Next time, I hope you learn. Don't ever hurt my comrades again..." he stated, before falling onto his back. His eyes turning from green to brown as he fell into an unconsciousness.

"Michael?" he heard a familiar famine voice, seeing a...pink tomato from the corner of his eye. "Michael? Wake up! Michael!"


	4. Chapter 3-Welcome to YouShow Duel School

Darkness. That was all he saw. Darkness. Something seemed off, however. Like...something lurked in the shadows, stalking him like prey. A snarl could be heard. It was the same from before. Mighty, aggressive...brave. But why? What was happening? How is it happening?...Why was it happening?

"Michael! Michael, are you alright?"

Those were the first words he heard as he opened his eyes from his slumber. Looking around, he saw the face of a familiar rainbowette tower over him. Her right hand placed on the back of her head, motioning it forward. Her left was putting medicine into his mouth. They were both on a couch, in some waiting room. That much he could figure out.

"Hana?" Michael questioned with a voice of confusion. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Well, to start off, after your duel with Thrash, you passed out. Me and Yogu thought we should bring you back here" Hana explained with a smile, placing the medicine down and setting his head on a pillow.

"And here is?..." the transfer student asked her. He was a little on the fence on if he should know or not.

"Well..." the rainbowette started, getting up from the couch to the middle of the room. She bowed dramatically. A grin on her face. "Welcome the YouShow Duel School!" she shouted, looking to the brown head, who gained a sweatdrop on his head.

"Yeah...okay..." Michael sighed nervously, scratching the back of his head with a chuckle.

"What? I worked hard on that one." she stated. Her tone shifting from happy to scoldful.

"What, did you practice it for an hour?" he quizzed the girl with a smile. "I bet that's all the time you want back."

 _SLAP!_

"I COULDN'T PRACTICE IT BECAUSE I WAS TOO BUSY TAKING CARE OF YOU, KURIBOH HEAD!" Hana screamed into his ear, shaking her fist in frustration...before she heard what she had said. Looking down on the boy as he rubbed the spot on his head where he was smacked, she could feel her cheeks heat up in a light red glow.

"Will you calm down?!" Michael shouted back, wincing over the newfound bump growing on his head. Then he thought back on what she just said. "Kuriboh Head?"

The girl only sighed in defeat. "Nevermind. C'mon, there's some people I want you to meet." she stated in her usual scolding tone. She walked to the door, and twisted the knob. "Well? Get up."

* * *

The two teens walked through the halls of the Duel School, observing the classes taking place. One in particular being with a young red head girl.

The sound of the school bell was heard through the halls, grabbing everyone's attention. The class had ended, and everyone was packing up, exiting through the door. All except for the red head, who sat in her seat, organizing papers.

"Hey, Ayu!" Hana greeted, walking through the door with a smile.

The girl in question, Ayu, then turned her head with a smile. "Oh, Hana! What's going on?"

"Nothing really. I just want to introduce you to someone is all." the rainbowette stated. She turned her attention over to the kuriboh head in the room, motioning her hand as a gesture to come in.

Michael just stared at the two, slowly making his way with a shy smile. "Hey...my name is Michael...nice to meet you..."

"My name is Ayu. Nice to meet you too." the redhead introduced herself cheerfully. "So he's the one you were talking about?" she asked her friend.

"Yup." the pink tomato replied with a nod. "He's a newbie, yet somehow he was able to beat Thrash."

"Hold on," the transfer student interrupted the two. "You two were talking about me?!" he questioned the duo, gaining a slight pink blush in his cheeks.

"Don't get a big head. It was just about you versus Thrash." Hana explained in a scolding tone once more. Though she as well gained a light tint of red in her cheeks.

"Um...Hana?" Ayu started, leaning in to inspect the two closer. Upon seeing the shades of red on them, she smiled sweetly in realization. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend!"

"WHAT?!" the two teens questioned in unison, both gaining an even darker shade of red.

"Hmph. As if!" Hana exclaimed with a hint of disgust in her voice. She crossed her arms over her C+ chest, and turned her back to him, lifting her head up. "Like I could ever date an idiot like him! He doesn't even know how to duel!"

"What?!" Michael snapped at her backside, shaking his fist in anger. "I did beat Thrash, ya know! Give me some credibility!"

The pink tomato head then turned to face him, placing her hands firmly on her hips. "You wouldn't exactly have been able to win without my Utopic Hope."

"You don't know...what?" the brown head stopped himself from finishing. He didn't remember using Utopic Hope at all. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even remember how he won. It was all a blur to him.

"Hey, guys! Don't fight!" Ayu barged in sheepishly, getting betweened them. "I have an idea! How about a duel?"

"Are you serious? I can wipe the floor with this guy!" Hana stated.

"I'd like to see you try!" Michael replied, walking closer and looking her right in the eye.

"Okay, okay. Calm down you two." the redhead said calmly. "A duel it is!" she stated happily. She grabbed both their hands, pulling them out the room into the hall.

* * *

The two teens soon found themselves in a caged room, facing opposite from each other. Both with their D-Pads on. Hana with a smirk of confidence on her face. Michael just let his eyes wander.

"And what's wrong with you?" Hana asked her opposition in her scolding tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing. It's just..." he observed the caged environment. It didn't seem like anything special. If they wanted a duel, they could have done it outside.

"Hey, don't judge a book by its cover, Kuriboh head." Hana stated, wagging her finger. She then pointed up to what looked like an observation room above them. "Okay! Let's get this show on the road!" she lifted her hand into the air and pointed upwards. A smile on her face.

 _"Action Field Active."_ the entire environment changed. The flat concrete floor had changed into the soft green of grass. The caged skies morphed into the clear blue skies of the forest. The flat and gray area transformed into a forest wonderland, with small hills, mountains, a flowing river. It was all beautiful.

The brown head looked around at the new world right in front of him. He truly was amazed. He knelled down to the grass, and slowly motioned his hand down to feel it. It all felt...real. It all felt real. He just chuckled and smiled.

"Well come on, Kuriboh head, let us begin." Hana said, lifting her blue D-Pad and activating it, shooting out a blue hardlight blade on the end.

"Very well. May the best one win." Michael replied with a smile, activating his duel disk and releasing the three main pads, which let out two other pads from the back.

"Don't worry, I will." the rainbowette retorted with a confident smirk plastered across her face.

 _ **"DUEL!"**_

 _Michael: 4000_

 _Hana: 4000_

Whirring was heard from above them. The transfer student looked up from his opponent in confusion, which manifested into awe. Over the two teens was a ball. But something weird about it was...it was a ball made of glowing cards. In a flash, the cards dispersed through the forest battle grounds, like shooting stars through space.

"Okay...that was trippy..." Michael stated, lowering his gaze back to the girl. "Okay. So which one of us goes first?"

"I'll take that honor, if you don't mind." Hana stated, drawing her first five cards. Her confident smirk still on her face. "First, I special summon from my hand Entertainment Assister to the field in defense mode!" as she slammed her monster on her hardlight disk, a skinny humanoid figure in a skintight circus suit arose to the field. He tipped his hat and dramatically made a bow.

 _Entertainment Assister, Lv5 [Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect] (600/2000)_

"Then I play two cards facedowns and end my turn." she finished. The back of the field then gained two facedown position cards. Her hand now contained two cards to play.

"Okay. You started off pretty strong. Though, I should expect something like that from you" Michael complimented the pink tomato with a smile. She just stared at him, gritting her teeth with a light red glow in her cheeks.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" she shouted out in flushed rage. "Are you calling me some type of clown?!"

"What! No, I'm not! Promise!" he replied with panicked vigor, shaking his head and waving his hands. "What I meant was-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND START YOUR TURN!" the now enraged rainbowette screamed at him in flustered rage, which caused the boy to flinch.

"Okay, fine! First off I'll summon-" Michael started, holding up a card into the air, but quickly falling off balance when she interrupted him AGAIN!

"You need to draw a card first." she deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest.

The brown head quickly got on his feet with a sigh. "Thank you..." he replied with small anger behind a polite tone. He placed his hand over his deck and drew one card. It was Scaled Kuriboh...

"Out of all the cards I have, I had to draw you?" the boy raised a brow, before putting the pendulum monster into his hand. Moving his hand over he picked another card, then looked towards his opponent. "Okay Hana, first off, I summon-" he then stopped himself. A monster in his hand began to glow. It was Archwing Raging Dragon, shining a green ray of light. Almost as if it was trying to tell him something. Nodding, Michael picked two monsters in his hand instead of one.

"At this moment, I use the Scale 2 Gaga Pendulum Knight and Scale 8 Scaled Kuriboh to set the Pendulum Scale!" he declared, setting the two monsters down in the pendulum zones.

Light shined upon the left side of the masked knight as he lifted his head.

Light shined upon the right side of the red furball as he arose with eyes full of determination.

2-8

The two monsters rose up in their pillars, a shining dragon circling them from above with a mighty roar.

"Now, come forth, my allies of this battle!" he announced, raising his hand into the air as two beams of light shot out the portal between the pillars.

"Arise from the scrapyard, great warrior! Junk Blader!" the first beam of light faded, showing a humoniod warrior in armor, wielding a great blade. His cape flowing in the wind.

 _Junk Blader, Lv4 [Warrior/Effect] (1800/1000)_

"Elemental King! Dragon of the brave, rain down justice upon evil and protect those of heart! Archwing Raging Dragon!" the second and final beam of light faded, showing the red and yellow armor dragon with a mighty roar.

 _Archwing Raging Dragon, Lv6 [Dragon/Pendulum/Effect] (2500/2000)_

Hana just looked on in surprise. She saw the first time he had Pendulum summoned against Thrash. Even then she couldn't believe it. The power she felt from his monsters. The rage...no...the might of his dragon. Its thundering roar was enough to shake her very core.

"Now, I normal summon Comedic Archfiend from my hand!" he declared as he slammed a card on his disk. The colorful tuxed skeleton rose from the ground with a tip of his hat and and the tap of his cane.

 _Comedic Archfiend, Lv2 [Fiend, Effect] (0/1000)_

"And now I activate the spell card, Double Level!" he continued, holding the last card in his hand. "Now I choose one monster on the field. Their level is doubled until the End Phase. So I choose Comedic Archfiend!" the fiend cackled, being covered in sprinkles of light.

 _Comedic Archfiend, Lv2-Lv4_

It was then that realization hit her. Her eyes widened as she put everything together. Both Junk Blader and Comedic Archfiend are the same level now! That could only mean...

"You're planning to XYZ Summon!" Hana stated.

He only nodded, raising a hand into the air. "Come my monsters. Combine to become one!" both the warrior and fiend jumped into the sky in yellow light, spinning together back into the ground. Like a new galaxy being forged from two.

"Shining ray, send all upon you to a new paradise! Utopic Hope!" blinding light shined upon both sides of the field, as the warrior flew to the sky, spreading his metallic angel wings.

 _Utopic Hope, R4 [Warrior/XYZ/Effect] (0/0) OU:2_

"Huh...You still need my help. Even to defeat me." Hana stated with a smirk. She looked over her opponent's field and her grin just grew.

"Now I activate the effect of Utopic Hope!" the transfer student declared, pointing up at the blue armored warrior. "Now he can take the attack and defense points of one monster you control! So why not choose your Entertainment Assister!"

A yellow orb flew into Utopic Hope, engulfing him in a yellow aura, which stretched out to the Entertainment monster.

 _Utopic Hope OU: 2- OU: 1_

 _Entertainment Assister, (2000-0)_

 _Utopic Hope, (0-600)_

"Now attack! Utopic Slash!" the warrior flew through the air, spreading his armored wings. Gripping how sword, he descended down onto the entertainer and her monster, readying his strike.

That was it! That was what she was waiting for!

"Trap Activate!" Hana shouted as one of her traps lifted from the ground. "Change of Roles! When a monster attacks one of mine, I take control of it until this card is destroyed. Come back to me, Hope!" she opened her arms with a smile. The XYZ warrior stopped his assault, landing beside his old owner and turning to his new opponent.

"What?!" Michael exclaimed, gripping his hair with eyes full of disbelief. After such an awesome turn, she took all the effort away. It filled him with sorrow know that. He sighed in defeat, looking down. "Alright...I end my turn."

"At this moment, Utopic Hope's effect ends." Hana added.

 _Utopic Hope, (600-0)_

 _Entertainment Assister, (0-2000)_

"Now, let me show you how it's done." Hana said, drawing the top of her deck and placing it into her hand of now three. "At this moment I activate Utopic Hope's effect. Now he takes the power of your Archwing."

The last yellow orb circled around the warrior, before being caught and crushed in his hands. Being covered once more in a yellow aura, he stretched the light out to the dragon, which only cried as it was drained.

 _Utopic Hope OU: 1- OU: 0_

 _Archwing Raging Dragon, (2500-0)_

 _Utopic Hope, (0-2500)_

"Ah crap!" Michael said, stepping back. Just great. Now he has virtually no protection. But atleast he would still survive now...right?

"Quick Play Spell activate!" Hana interrupted his thoughts. She swiped a card from her hand to her blue blade. "Performance Encore! I can choose one monster on my field and they can attack twice this turn." she then smirked, swaying her hips. "Can you guess which monster, Michael?"

The kuriboh head only looked on with a blush. Was she hitting on him? Was she trying to distract him? He didn't know, and to be honest, he didn't want to care. "You have got to be joking!" he shouted in disbelief. Then...he saw the glowing green light of his card. Archwing was glowing green once more, and his eyes widened.

The dragon roared its mighty roar, turning its pointed head to its owner with a snarl.

"Attack, Utopic Hope! Utopic Slash!" the pink tomato declared. The blue warrior flew into the sky, spreading his wings as it soared. Eying his target, he dived down, readying his blade for impact.

Archwing however had other plans. The dragon stampeded to Michael with a roar, lowering its neck and head. Once the dragon made contact with the brown head, he shot him up into the air.

"Wait wait NO PLEASE!" but no matter how much he pleaded, Archwing didn't listen. Michael flailed his arms as he flew through the air. But...he stopped. When he saw a card flowing through the wind...right in front of him. He reached out to grab it. Could this be the card to save him and his dragon? Would this be the card to help him win this duel? A small smile cracked from his features as he grabbed it, and turned to see what it was.

It was a dud. Not even anything he could use! Who would use this?! Why would they use this?! How?!

His thought were cut off when he felt the sudden pull of gravity send him back to Earth.

His dragon roared as the warrior made his final assault, slashing at its chest, resulting in it breaking into pieces. A shockwave erupted from the battle, all the way to Michael. It threw him back, flying with the look of shock. He...could feel it. Not just the blast that knocked him back, but the pain...of his dragon.

But...why? How? Was it?...were they connected somehow?

However, his thoughts were cut off when gravity shifted to normal. It was like an arm was wrapped around him. When he shifted back to reality, he saw the XYZ warrior above him. His grip as strong as ever. They both floated down to the grass, with Utopic Hope kneeling down. He let go of the young man, only to let him fall to his knees with a twitch in his eye.

 _Michael: 4000-0_

 ** _HANA WINS_**

The winner of the match stood triumphantly. Her eyes set on the kuriboh head was a sly grin. There was no doubt in her mind. But, upon inspecting Michael in his defeat state, realization hit her. There was something about him. Something she'd never seen before. A soul unlike any other...

"Jeez..." Michael groaned, gripping his chest in a wince of pain. "Did he have to swing that thing that hard? It felt real!"

"It was real." she explained. "But, I doubt a blast from that far is that bad."

"I feel like I got slashed in the chest..." he stated, letting his arm fall to his side as he looked at the rainbowette.

"Oh get over it." she teased, walking to and past him as the area returned from its beautiful forest to its normal cage.

Michael just watched as she left, before looking down. Then, once again, it caught his eye. The glowing green Archwing Raging Dragon. It was like something calling to him. Something he couldn't explain. And hopefully, he prayed he wouldn't find out.


	5. Chapter 4-A new F(r)iend

It was a day just like any other in New Domino city. Sunny clear skies with little to no clouds. The bright sunlight reflecting off the skyscrapers and cars all around the city. And. Michael hated it.

Don't get him wrong, he loves a sunny day just as much as the next guy. Just not in the morning. He rolled in his bed, gripping and pulling the covers over his head with a groan. He shut his eyes in hopes he could soon go back to sleep. That was no longer an option. He just wanted a few more seconds...minutes...hours of shut eye.

Then...he heard something. Something he had never heard before. A...'Boo'. The teen lifted his head out the sheets of his bed, looking to the direction of the noise. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Floating in the air was a transparent red furball with yellow eyes. It didn't really have any other facial expression other than that, but he could tell by its eyes it was happy.

But...how? How was all of this happening? Was he still asleep? What drugs did Hana give him when he was knocked out? Was he going crazy?!

"What the?!" he shouted, inching out of the bed and falling onto the floor with a thud. He rubbed the back of his head, looking up to see the red ball of fur hovering over him. He couldn't believe it..

"Michael? Is everything alright?" called the voice of his father, footsteps sounding outside.

In a panic, the teen looked around the room and his eyes landed upon the sheets on the bed. He grabbed it and draped it over the hairball in a desperate attempt to hide the Kuriboh. He shoved it to the floor with all his strength, footsteps getting closer. "I'm fine, Dad! Don't come in!" he shouted back.

"What's wrong, Mikey?" the adult male questioned from the other side of the door. His hand jiggling the knob.

"Nothing! Just...give me a...second!" he groaned, pushing the sheets further down into the floor. "Please! Don't come in!"

"Michael...are you sure you're alright?" he asked with a tone of doubt in his voice.

"Yeah! I'm great! Just hold on for one second!" Michael jumped to his feet, racing for the door. He pulled it back and opened it to his father. A nervous grin on his face. "Everything's fine."

"You sure, son?" his father asked with a raised brow. "If there's something you need to talk about, you know I'm always available."

"Uh, yeah! I know dad. I just..." his eyes wondered to the floating Kuriboh in the corner. His grin cracking at the sight. "I have to get ready! I have school after all!"

"Actually, they said there's a two hour delay today." the man stated.

"Well, I, uh...have to meet some friends! Yeah! Friends!" he reached for his hoodie and jacket, draping them all and running out the room...until he remembered something. He forgot his pants... "Oh...yeah."

* * *

After he found some jeans to wear, the boy raced to school. Yes, it didn't start for a good hour and 45 minutes, but he just needed some fresh air. He thought that if he got some fresh air that that red little fiend would go away.

It didn't.

That little monster was following him down the block, no matter how many times he shouted at it. It just kept Booing around. Almost to the point he thought of suffocating it and hiding the body.

But, he decided it was better to just ignore it as best he could. No matter how much he wanted to strangle it until it was released of every last Boo!

"Hey!" Michael stopped in his tracks. He was just a few blocks from his school, when he heard the familiar voice of a light red tomato. He turned around with a raised brow, seeing Hana walk to him with a smile.

"Oh. Hey, Hana." he greeted back, waving a hand. He then turned his head in annoyance as Scaled Kuriboh Booed once more. Gritting his teeth, he averted his eyes the other way with a huff.

"Aw! That's cute." the rainbowette suddenly stated, tilting her head for dramatic effect. The brown head raised a brow once more. He had no idea what was up with her...atleast, not until she reached out to grab the transparent red ball of fur beside him. Scale Kuriboh floated back in visible fear in its eyes, but they were soon sparkling when she gently took the furball into her arms. Her crimson red eyes fixed on it. "It's okay. I'm a friend."

What was that? Michael felt...happy. But there was nothing to feel happy about. He just looked at the girl in confusion. How? Is she seeing that thing? Was she losing it too?

"Okay, how?!" he shouted in shock, swinging his arms to get the pink tomato's attention.

"What's your problem?" she looked up to him with scolding eyes, cradling the red fiend in her arms.

"There's nothing there! Just a hallucination!" Michael stated, before hearing another cute 'Boo', in which he responded. "Will you be quiet you furry little runt!"

"Don't call him a runt!" Hana snapped back at him. To his surprise, she had pushed the Kuriboh behind her for protection. "You have no right calling a spirit names! Especially your own!"

The brown head just stared at her. His eye twitching in confusion. "What. Are. You TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Are you dense?!" she questioned in visible frustration. "Do you not know what a Duel Spirit is?"

The Kuriboh head pondered for a second, scratching the top of his head for recognition. He only shrugged. "Spirits as in ghost? Like Ghostbusters."

"Ugh..." she sounded, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay. A duel spirit is the embodiment of yourself and a spirit. Both have what could be considered an inseparable link to each other. So in term, everything it feels, you feel."

"So...it's like a second soul?" he questioned with eyes full of confusion. "So, how did it become attached to me all of a sudden?"

"Boo!" Scaled Kuriboh sounded, appearing on top of the boy's head.

"Exactly." Hana replied to the red furry fiend. "Both your souls became intertwined when you put him in your deck."

What? "Wait, so I'm stuck with this thing...because I put its card into a stack of other cards?"

"Yup." the pink tomato replied with a nod and a smile. "Don't worry. There should be a reason."

"Out of all the cool cards I have in there, this thing is what I'm stuck with?!" he pointed to Scaled Kuriboh, before grabbing it and throwing it off his head. "I didn't even get a choice!"

"We don't choose, Michael. We just deal with the consequences." she replied, wagging her finger in his face like a mother would. "Now quit complaining. You're one of the lucky ones here." she then turned and walked down the street towards the school.

"Huh? Wait!" he shouted at her, sprinting after. His spirit trailing behind. "What does that mean?!

* * *

The rest of the day went on as it normally would. Only...Michael. All day he was asking Hana what she was talking about when she said he was 'One of the lucky ones'.

First was their math class. He moved his seat next to her, leaned his head closer to hers and grew a smile. "What did you mean?" he asked. No response other than a shush and a push back to his seat.

Then was Gym. The pink tomato was adjusting her red sweat jacket as she had finished a game of basketball. She sighed in relief that she could catch her breath. Then the Kuriboh head appeared behind her, his eyes longing for the desperate answer he seeked. "What did you mean?" he repeated, but it all fell under deaf ears as he was knocked back by a basketball to the face.

Finally was lunch, where she finally broke. She sat at her usual table with her friend Yogu, eating her Ramen with a contempt smile. Then she heard a familiar 'Boo'. When she turned her head, she saw Scaled Kuriboh sitting on the table. That only meant one thing.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN?!"

"ALRIGHT I GET IT!" Hana snapped back at the Kuriboh head, grabbing him by his shirt collar and shoving her face into his. "If I tell you what I meant, will you get off my back?!"

The boy just stared into her blazing crimson eyes, heat filling his cheeks as he did. "Uhm...yeah...Hana..." he pointed to the purple haired boy at their table, who was eyeballing the two in suspicion. When the girl caught on, her cheeks too turned a dark shade of red.

"So...how does this work?" Yogu asked with a raised brow.

"How does what work?!" Hana questioned with flustered rage. "I am not in any kind of relationship with this moron!"

"Oh thanks." Michael huffed, looking away. "So, do you mind telling me exactly what you meant when you said I was lucky?"

The girl sighed, releasing her grip on the newbie. "Okay, listen up. There are two kinds of spirits. The spirits of the light, which exist to protect us from the forces of evil, such as Scaled Kuriboh. Then there are spirits of darkness. They are vicious and brutal beings that want nothing more than destruction. Destruction of everything."

"Well that's dark." Yogu stated before shoving a piece of sushi into his mouth. He was unaware of the red furry fiend that was trying to scuff down the rest of his meal. To this, the pink tomato giggled.

Michael didn't seem to take it lightly. Ever since his first duel he felt different, like there was something watching over him. Yes, Scaled Kuriboh was his spirit, but he felt something else. He felt something...powerful, dangerous, yet...gentle and caring. What was it? Was it...the voice from before!


	6. Chapter 5-Three way Team-Up

Darkness. That was all. Everytime he slept, it was darkness. But this was different. Everytime he saw darkness, he felt contempt. He felt safe. He felt brave. Now, he felt fear, afraid of his own mind. It was like...a nightmare.

A roar could be heard. It was different. It was threatening, haunting, longing for destruction. Standing before him was a dragon. It's features unrecognizable, except for glowing orange neon wings, giving light to the dark. The monster pointed its head upwards towards the sky to see a dark storming cloud. All sense of will slipping away as the mysterious beast snarled.

Michael shot up from his bed in a sweat, his eyes wandering with cold green glowing eyes. Breathing deeply, he clenched his chest and looked up. "The rift. How did it know about the rift?"

The red furball in his lap just continued to sleep on him. The Kuriboh head only stared coldly at the fiend. He raised his hand towards the spirit and, like a small puppy, caressed its red fur. A smile appearing on his face as he did so. Even if his eyes showed no emotion, his touch was one of love and contemptuousness.

* * *

The school day was normal as usual for the young man. He went to his classes, was humiliated by Hana in basketball, and soon after had his mouth stuffed with his favorite sandwich.

But something was different about today. It was about...Thrash. He was different ever since he lost against Michael. He was silent, distant from everyone. Not only that, but everyone was walking all over him, and he didn't fight back. He used to be one of the most feared duelists in Neo Domino High. Now he's just like what Michael was when he first came here, a joke...

The brown eyed teen looked out to the courtyard, staring in the direction of the red haired boy slumping over on a bench with an expressionless face. Almost as if something had sucked the soul out of him.

"Something's up with him." Michael stated, pondering at the sight. He then turned his head to Scaled Kuriboh floating by his side. "You think we should check it out?" he asked the fiend. Once he heard the 'Boo' he got his answer. "I don't even know why I talk to you. I can't understand you."

The former bully sat on the bench with his head dangling. His eyes seemed bleak. Stains of tears were on his cheeks, as well as his letter coat being ruffled and dirty. Something was wrong alright. The Kuriboh slid onto the bench and sat beside him, giving him a warm "What's up?" ...But there was no answer.

"Thrash?" Michael shook him. No response. "Thrash, what's wrong?" he continued to shake him, now vigorously as he tried to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. He suddenly stopped when he heard an utter of words.

"Michael..." he muttered, grabbing the transfer student's wrist. "They took it...Jet Synchron..." his voice held almost no emotion, except that of sorrow. But the brown haired boy couldn't wonder why. Why would he be so sad over losing a card. Why would he care so much about one card?

Or was it?...It was just like him and Scaled Kuriboh. Thrash did have a second soul: Jet Synchron! It made sense. It did relate to him in an abundance of ways.

"Thrash? Thrash snap out of it!" the transfer student commanded, grabbing both his shoulders and shaking the spiky haired teen. "Who took it?"

There was silence for a moment, before Thrash uttered another sentence. "The Khales..Bandits."

"Where did they go?"

* * *

"The Khales Bandit?" Hana questioned with a raised brow and crossed arms. After Michael had gathered information from the former bully, he had scrambled to reach the pink tomato for assistance. Unfortunately, she was a little stubborn at the moment.

"Listen Michael, I know you're trying to do what you think is right..." she started, closing her eyes and turning away from him. "But you need to understand when I say he had this coming to him. For years he's hurt the kids of our school for sport. He made his choices and now this is what he gets."

The boy only stared at the Sakaki in shock. How could she of all people believe that? Why would she believe that? "You have to be joking! He's someone in need of help! What would your father say?!" that's when he stopped right there, when he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pulled towards her.

"You're not gonna talk about my family ever again, you hear me Yumarai?!" she shouted with crimson eyes of rage. But slowly they began to die down. Deep down she knew he was right. Thrash needed help, and whatever he did before he already received the consequence to when he lost against Michael. With a huff, she let the Kuriboh head go and stared him straight in his brown eyes. "Alright, I'll help. But only because of the Duel Spirit." and with that, she walked by him. "Well? You coming or what?"

The girl walked to where the bully sat in the courtyard, staring him down with her hands on her hips. She tried to give him a death stare, but he had his head down with his lifeless eyes fixed on the ground. That's when her expression changed to that of pity. He really did lose a part of himself, and it was up to them to get it back.

"Thrash..." she started, extending her hand to him. "I promise, we'll help you find these guys. Then we'll get back Jet Synchron." she smiled. To her surprise he took her hand with a firm grasp, and looked up at her with eyes full of determination.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go..."

* * *

It didn't take long for the three to find their destination. Soon they all found themselves under a bridge in an alley way. Hana looked around with wary eyes, her duel disk latched on her arm. Thrash looked just as lifeless as before, but something in his eyes just had a look of that of vengeance. Michael just seemed...scarred of his surroundings. The girl turned to the Kuriboh head with a raised brow.

"What's with you?" she asked him with a monotonous voice. Then she stared at the red hairy fiend trembling in fear.

"Don't ask me, ask him!" he replied, pointing to his Duel Spirit with a groan.

"Blame who?" Thrash questioned in confusion, looking between the two with a raised brow.

"It's nothing." Hana replied with a sigh, walking deeper into the alley. "Now, where is this Khale Bandit?"

Michael looked down the path. Something inside it seemed...indescribable. It was dark, evil...

With a green gleam in his eye he raised his left arm, activating his duel disk. The other two looked at him in confusion.

"Michael, what's wrong?" the rainbowette asked, looking forward with a serious expression.

"Show yourself, Bandit." the transfer student spoke in a cold tone. His expression as cold as ever. The green in his eyes dimmed but visible. "Face me like a true duelist."

The entire alley began to fill with laughter, a figure walking down the path in front of the three. He had black spiky hair, wearing a red tattered cape over a leather jacket. His face covered with a smirk.

"You wanted me?" the Bandit asked with a shrug.

"Yes. I challenge you." Michael stated, his green eyes fixed on him. "If I defeat you, you return the spirit known as Jet Synchron."

The bandit only began to chuckle, staring down the boy with a mischievous smirk. "Oh really? And pretell, what do I get when I win?"

"This." the green eyed duelist pulled a card from the top of his deck and revealed it for all to see. Scaled Kuriboh. "If I lose you can take this one."

The monster in question squeaked in fear and terror, shaking its entire body no beside its linked partner.

"Are you insane?!" Hana shouted with fury towards the newbie duelist, but her rage quickly turned into shock. His eyes were different. It was like he was someone else entirely.

"Trust in him." he simply replied before the green in his eyes changed back to brown. He looked around in confusion, rubbing the temple of his head. "What happened?..."

"Michael..." she muttered with a look of worry. But her serious expression soon took over as she looked over at the bandit, giving a deadly glare.

"Okay..." the bandit smirked, pulling out a black D-Pad and latching it onto his wrist. "Let us begin."

Yeah, lets!" Hana stepped forward, a blue light blade appearing on her duel disk.

"Oh? Will you be joining too?" he questioned, raising his D-Pad arm with a sinister grin.

"You bet!" she replied with a crimson red fury in her eyes.

"Okay. Then let us commence!"

"Action!..." Hana began, raising her arm into the arm and pointing the sky.

 _ **"DUEL"**_

 _ **Michael: 4000 LP**_

 _ **Hana: 4000 LP**_

 _ **Khale: 4000 LP**_

Just like the duel between Michael and Hana, a ball of cards were bottled together before dispersing around the area. Platforms of light constructing all around.

"I'll take the first turn." the bandit stated as he drew his first five cards. He picked one card in his hand and smirked. "Since no one has any monsters on the anyone's field, I can special summon from my hand one Black Plague Purge Lizard." he swiped the monster on his red light blade and beside him appeared a shadowy black lizard with blood red eyes.

 _Black Plague Purge Lizard, Lv4, [Reptile/Effect] (1000/1200) DARK_

"Next I normal summon from my hand Black Plague Venom Tailor." he continued, picking another card from his hand and swiping it down on his blade. Next to him a shadowy humanoid with red glowing eyes and a sinister grin glowing red.

 _Black Plague Venom Tailor, Lv4 [Fiend/Effect] (1200/400) DARK_

"two level fours?" Michael raised a brow. What angle was this guy going at?

"Now I activate Venom Tailor's effect. When I control another monster, I can add both their levels together." Khale thrusted his hand out to Venom Tailor as its shadow reached over to Purge Lizard, who hissed as both their eyes glowed bright.

 _Black Plague Purge LIzard, Lv4-Lv8_

 _Black Plague Venom Tailor, Lv4-Lv8_

"What? But..." Hana was speechless. This only met one thing.

"Now, I overlay the two to create the Overlay Network!" the bandit shouted, looking up at the sky with an ear to ear grin. The two monster shot into the air in a purple flash, swirling into a galaxy like portal. In their place, a towering black snake like dragon with tattered wings and two fingers on each hand. Its eyes glowing red.

 _Black Plague Virus Dragon, R8 [Dragon/XYZ/Effect] (3500/2500) DARK, *OU2_

The new beast growled at its opposition, its owner sporting a mischievous smirk. Hana only looked at it and gulped, picking two cards from her hand.

"I set the Scale 3 Entertainment Assister and Scale 7 Entertainment Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Hana stated, swiping the two cards onto her duel blade. Two pillars of light appeared on the field.

Light shined upon the circus clown in the top hat, who bowed his head.

Light shined upon the colorful magician, who lifted his head.

3-7

Both the pillars of light shined, Hana giving a confident smirk. "Now I activate the effect of Entertainment Magician to raise his scale by one. However, I can only Pendulum Summon one monster this turn."

3-7 -(8)

"Huh? Why? What are you planning?" Michael questioned, to which she only nodded her head.

"Just get ready to XYZ Summon." she replied. Picking one card from her hand, she raised it into the air. "I Pendulum the monster of my soul!" she swiped the card on her hardlight blade. "Come to my aide, my monsters!" she shouted to the heavens, a portal opening between the pillars of light, a single beam crashing to the ground.

"Dragon of the shadows! With majestic eyes! Make yourself known! Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

The beam of light dimmed, revealing a skeleton one and blue dragon, with orbs inbetween its horns and arms. It had four fingers on each hand and foot, as well as a dagger like appendage on its chin. Its green and red eyes shining with a roar.

 _Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Lv7 [Dragon/Pendulum/Effect] (2500/2000) DARK_

The brown haired teen just stared in awe at the monster that had appeared before them. It gave a sense of triumph, but he didn't know why. Deep in his heart, he could feel it, the might and rage of those dragons. The raging dragon in his hand began to glow a bright green. Both the duelists turned their attention to him. Hana with a look of worry, and the bandit gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"I...end my turn there." the rainbowette proclaimed with a nod towards her ally, who just stared blankly at his hand. He had the first draw, and he knew the plan. So...why did these voices tell him what to do? His mind was made up, but...

"Michael!" he was snapped out of his trance with the furious shout of Hana. "You have the first draw! You better make it count!"

He nodded slowly, putting his hand on his deck as it started to glow. He pulled away from his duel disk, drawing one card. As he settled he put the card in his hand and took another out, swiping it down on his duel disk. "First I summon Ghost Gardna!" he declared, a machine coated in white with one eye and a spector like body appearing on his field.

 _Ghost Gardna, Lv4. [Warrior/Effect] (0/1900) DARK_

The pink tomato nodded with a smirk. This was it. He had the first attack! He summons Utopic Hope and this duel is over!

"Now I play two cards face down," he continued as two facedown cards appeared in front of him. "Then I play the spell Double Summon. And I'm going to summon Archwing Raging Dragon!"

Hana's mouth dropped to the floor as he said those words. "What?! What about are plan?! Are you insane?!" she screamed at him. But he just ignored.

The booming red and yellow dragon appeared beside Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon with a mighty roar as it face the virus dragon.

 _Archwing Raging Dragon, Lv6 [Dragon/Pendulum/Effect] (2500/2000) FIRE_

"Now, I attack!" he shouted, his ace monster spreading its wings before jumping into the air, diving towards The XYZ dragon. It's wings lit up a bright green as a blazing green aura covered it. It was only then that Hana figured out what his plan was. When Archwing attacks...

"Do you really think that's gonna work?!" Khale questioned with a smirk, raising his hand into the air. "When Black Plague Virus Dragon does battle with an opposing monster, that opposing monster's effect is negated!"

Archwing's roar died down as the aura around it began to dissipate into a black smoke. That's when Michael began to panic.

"Michael, an action card!" The rainbowette called out, pointing to a platform above them. He nodded with his eyes flashing green, jumping onto a nearby platform and then jumping to another. Each one getting closer until he reached the card. He swiped it from the platform and swiped it onto his duel disk.

"Action Card! Effect Negate!" he called out as he landed on a platform. "It negates the effect of one monster on the field, and that monster is Black Plague Virus Dragon!" the flaming dragon roared once more as its smoke turned into a blazing green once more.

 _Archwing Raging Dragon (2500-6000)_

The dragon flew into and through the opposing monster in a shining green fire. The Black Plague dragon hissed in pain as it began to implode on itself, its owner gritting his teeth.

 ** _KHALE: 4000 - 2500=1500 LP_**

"I activate Virus Dragon's effect!" the bandit shouted out, pointing to the smoke that used to be his monster. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can negate its destruction!" the smoke began to form a new shape, gaining texture and glowing red eyes. Black Plague Dragon just roared.

"Hm..." the green eyed boy looked down on his opponent with a cold stare, jumping back down to Hana's side and swiping down a card. "I play one card face down and end my turn." he declared as a card appeared facedown in front of him. His eyes began to dim to their normal brown and he groaned, shaking his head.

"Michael, what's wrong with you?" Hana questioned with a raised brow at his sudden change in behavior. To tell the truth, he didn't know what wrong with him either. It was like he didn't have control at all.

"My turn!" Khale stated, drawing a card from his deck. As he looked at it, his features grew a smirk. "I play the Field Spell: Plague on the Pendulum!" he swiped the card on his hardlight blade. The landscape around them then changed, to that of stars with sparkles everywhere. Only instead of sparkles there were ashes falling from a swinging pendulum, burning across the ether.

The kuriboh head just looked, his eyes widening as his head became filled with different thoughts and memories. Memories...that weren't his...

 _"ATTACK, ODD EYES DRAGON" shouted an unfamiliar voice, the roar of his monster echoing._

He clenched his chest and began to breathe rapidly, looking to the ground as his heart raced. What was happening? Why was he... _remembering_ this? He had never seen that dragon before. So...why?

"When my opponent summons a Pendulum monster, they must pay 500 LP, or that monster is destroyed." Khale explained with a smirk. That means no Pendulum Summoning." he wagged his finger.

"That's just great..." Hana groaned as she looked up at the burning Pendulum with wide eyes. A...plague on Pendulum Summoning? The very thing her father created to bring smiles to the world? A...plague?...

"Now, which shall I attack first?" the bandit tapped his chin as he looked on at both his opponent's field. Both dragons would pose a problem too him, but the most problematic was Archwing. If that thing stays on the field, he's going to lose. With a snap of his fingers he pointed up to the red and yellow dragon. "I attack Archwing Raging Dragon!" he shouted out loud with a smirk.

"Decimate that weakling!" the bandit cried out as his reptilian dragon hissed, slithering like a serpent at the red and yellow dragon. "I hope you aren't attached to that monster! Or your Life Points!"

"Oh no you don't!" Hana suddenly shouted out, looking around for an action card. Her eyes widened when she saw it across the field right above her opponent, and she made her move. She leaped onto a nearby platform, then to another, ejecting off each as fast as she could until she reached the card. But suddenly she saw Khale reach for the card from below, smirking at her.

"Whaddaya think you're doing, princess?!" the bandit swiped the action card from under the girl, landing on the platform below him and setting his new card in his hand. "Now, continue your onslaught! Black Plague Virus Dragon!" the snake like dragon hissed, slamming into the opposing raging monster and shattering it to pieces. The shockwave made its way to Michael, knocking him back and to the ground.

 _ **MICHAEL: 4000 - 1000=3000 LP**_

"Action card activate! Double Damage! Any battle damage you take is doubled!" the spiky haired bandit cried out, his features being that of a maniac. "Enjoy yourselves!"

The kuriboh head could only scream out in agony as lightning struck down on him. His eyes widened at the sudden pain that entered his system. His eyes flashed bright green as his vision went white, seeing yet another memory that he never experienced before.

 _"Look at me! Look at me dammit!" the voice from before, that commanded the Odd Eyes Dragon, shouted from across the stadium with a snarl. "You used to play me! Ridicule me! Hurt...her...And for what?! I've dealt with that long enough! Now suffer!" as he finished, the roar of four dragons could be heard echoing through Michael's mind. The man's piercing snake-like pupils shining in the light._

As the flashback ended, Michael was just standing in place with smoke covering most of his body. His head and arms dangling as he looked down with bright green eyes instead of brown.

 _ **MICHAEL: 3000 - 1000 =2000 LP**_

Michael coughed as he stared at the ground. Blood running down his lip before he fell forward, into the dirt of the ground.

"Michael!" Hana called out with wide eyes as she looked at his laying body. She ran to his side and grabbed him by his arm, tugging at it. "Michael!"

"Michael, Michael!" Khale mocked as he swayed his hips femininely to the side as he clasped his hands together. Soon after he began to break out into laughter, holding his head back. "Oh I just love it when I destroy a couple like this..."

To that the rainbowette only scoffed as she looked him in the eye with hatred boiling. Even if they had a relationship, it wouldn't matter. He was hurt, and she felt she needed to help him. But...how?

"I shall pity you two. I play two cards facedown and end my turn there." the bandit gave a smug grin as he looked towards the two with a snap of his fingers. "You're up, princess."

She only growled, drawing a card from her deck. Her gaze moved to the new card in her hand and her eyes went wide. "Alright, I activate the effect of Entertainment Magician! I raise his scale one more time!

3-9

"Now I can summon a monster between 4 and 8!" she shouted as a portal opened between the two Pendulum pillars, sending out a single beam of light into the ground. "Young but strong and noble! Make yourself known and bring all your subjects the smiles they deserve!" a female with sea blue hair shoulder lengths long in a cloud white suit showing off her rather busty figure, wearing a combat skirt with blue frail ends and a great smile. "Entertainment Princess!"

 _Entertainment Princess, Lv8 [Fairy/Effect] (2800/2000) LIGHT_

The princess made a bow, smiling sweetly down on her opponent as she twirled her staff in her hand while fluttering her white butterfly wings. All the dragons roared and screeched in her arrival, some out of respect, praise. One out of sheer anger for her.

Khale only groaned as he stared at the new obstacle in his path. He was even more furious because now his Field Spell was useless! But he knew he would still win. Because everyone to him are ants, waiting to be stomped.

"Is that all? If so hurry up and end your turn." Khale spat at the duelist with a sneer. "In case you didn't notice, my dragon is far stronger. There's nothing for you to do!" his smirk grew as he began to laugh out loud.

"No...she's not..." the faint voice of her teammate, Michael, stated. They both turned their attention to the brown haired boy, who struggled to stand on his own two feet. His eyes glowing a bright green as he stared down. "Hana...Archwing...use Archwing..."

She just stared at him in awe, watching as he wobbled and staggered all over the place. That's when she felt...concerned for him. He should feel determined to win, whether he was helping or not. But...she couldn't take her mind off him now. Why?

"I...I activate the effect of Entertainment Princess!" she snapped herself out of her thoughts, extending her hand out as she shouted. "Either I gain 200 lifepoints for each card on the field, or Entertainment Princess gains 500 attack for each card on the field. I choose..." she began to grit her teeth, looking back at the transfer student who was kneeling on the ground. With a groan she turned to Khale with a look of anger.

"I choose to gain lifepoints!" she declared. Without hesitation she pointed a finger to her teammate. "And I'll give them all to Michael!"

The fairy opened her wings, turning to Michael and twirling her staff. She pointed an end at him, winking as she smiled sweetly and giggled. Pixie dust began to rain down gently on the boy as he turned his head to Hana with wide green eyes. Why? What caused her to save him like that?...

 _ **MICHAEL: 2000 + 800=2800**_

"Hana..." he started before he was interrupted abruptly.

"Just shut up and start your turn!" she shouted at him with fiery in her crimson eyes. With a squeak of fright he drew one card from his stack and looked it over. It didn't seem to help him right now, so there was no point in having it.

"Okay, I use the Pendulum Scale!" he said as he raised his arm into the sky where the two pendulum entertainers stood in their glowing pillars. "Come to me, my allies in this battle!" a green beam shot down from the portal, and from the dust arose the raging dragon of his soul.

 _Archwing Raging Dragon, Lv6 [Dragon/Pendulum/Effect] (2500/2000) FIRE_

"That thing again?" Khale questioned as he smirked, wagging his finger. "Remember, it can't overpower my dragon. What good was it bringing it out? Not to mention to pain it brings you."

Just then Michael felt a surge of electricity go through his duel disk mounted arm and through his entire body. He let out a groan of pain and gripped his arm, huffing as steam escaped his skin.

 _ **MICHAEL: 2800 - 500=2200**_

"Worth it..." he huffed out, raising his hand up. "Archwing! Attack Virus Dragon!" the dragon roared out as it took to the skies, twirling around before flying straight for the enemy monster. "Raging Spiral-"

"Trap activate." his opponent interrupted, as one of his facedowns flipped up to full view. "Magic Cylinder. You do know this one, right?" he snapped his fingers as he looked at the brown haired boy. "You're finished!" he grinned maniacally, a black mist beginning to cover him.

Archwing flew at Virus Dragon, but a cylinder appear in front of it, locking it in. The cylinder turned back to the direction of which the dragon attacked, and shot out the raging monster. Michael had his jaw wide open as he looked on. There was nothing he could do. Nothing at all.

"Die!"

"Action Card Activate! Miracle!"

"What the?!" all three of the competition yelled in a unison of shock. On a platform stood Thrash, looking down on them all with a smile.

 ** _THRASH: INTRUSION PENALTY- 2000 LP_**

"Any battle damage taken is halved!"

"Thrash?..." Michael gave a faint smile as a transparent shield appeared in front of him, just in time for how dragon to knock him back into the dirt.

 ** _MICHAEL: 2200 -1250=950_**

The school bully hopped down onto the ground beside Michael and gave a nod. "You've done enough. Leave it to me." he stated, to which the kuriboh head nodded. "Then, it's my turn!" he shouted, and drew the top of his deck. "I summon Wi-fi Hoverbot!" as he slapped down a monster, a yellow bee looking machine with helicopter blades on its side appeared on the field.

 _Wi-Fi Hoverbot, Lv2 [Machine/Tuner/Effect] (800/800) WIND_

Khale just stared at Hoverbot, covering his mouth so as to hold back an entire tsunami of laughter. "This is it?! Really?! I our little duel broke you more than I thought." he sighed with a smirk clear on his face.

"When Hoverbot is successfully summoned, I can draw one card." Thrash continued, drawing off the top of his deck. "Now, I tune my Hoverbot with the level 7 Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

The bee like machine dissipated into two green rings, flying into the air with the phantom dragon in the middle. The Odd Eyes monster dissipated into seven green orbs, be struck with a circuit of lightning.

"SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

A machine like creature flexed its arm, letting smoke and steam escape from its elbow armor. Its legs were bent back from the knee down to resemble grasshopper legs. Its wingless back held piecing black spikes. The one eye it held glowed a bright orange, lighting the white armor as it gave a menacing shriek.

"Prototype Bomber Dragon!"

 _Prototype Bomber Dragon, Lv9 [Dragon/Synchro/Effect] (2800/2000) EARTH_

Prototype...Bomber Dragon?..." Michael trailed off in awe. Could it be? The dragon from his dream? No, it couldn't be. There was no hate or anger or rage in it anywhere...

"So what?" Whale gave a shrug as he crossed his arms. "It only has 2800 attack, remember? While my Virus Dragon has 3500. You all lose!"

"I activate Prototype Bomber Dragon's special ability!" Thrash yelled out, grabbing the attention of everyone around. "I target one monster on the field, then destroy it. Then Bomber Dragon gains attack equal to that monster's level, times 100!"

"And if that's true..." Hana started with awe, looking towards her Princess and Michael's Raging Dragon. "That means..."

"If he destroys Entertainment Princess, his attack will go up 800!" the kuriboh head finished with a wide grin.

The bandit gritted his teeth, balling his hand into a fist.

 _Prototype Bomber Dragon (2800+800=3600)_

The white armored machine monster gave a low growl, winds gusting around it as it made a roar of superiority towards his opponents.

"Now, it's time to battle!" Thrash shouted out in a clear sign of determination towards the towering reptilian dragon. "Go, Prototype Bomber Dragon! Incoded Destruction!"

The mechanical dragon arched his back in a roar, neon orange wings beginning to form from its light, to which Khale and his dragon hissed in pain. The white dragon jerked its wings and upper body forward, shooting out beams of blinding orange light. Virus Dragon hissed out in agony and anger as it began to shatter from the world of the living.

 _ **KHALE: 1500-100=1400**_

To this, the bandit gave a low growl, only to let a smirk stretch on his face. "You guys remember, don't you? Well then, let me remind you! When Black Plague Virus Dragon loses a battle, by detaching an Overlay Unit his destruction is negated!" he explained, throwing his hand into the air.

The black poisoning smoke began to shift, forming the dragon of the plague once more. It roared out in furious anger, of which would set shivers to anyone's spine.

"If you thought you were gonna beat me. You're wrong!" Khale screamed at the top of his lungs, black mist covering almost every part of his body. "You're all just weak maggots, who don't hold a candle to my power! No matter what, I'm going to BLOW YOU ALL AWAY!"

"Now I use Archwing to attack your dragon again!" Thrash stated, to which the bandit gritted his teeth. The raging dragon shot into the sky, spreading its armored wings while becoming covered in a black smoke, roaring weakly.

Khale laughed uncontrollably as he saw this, and shook his head in an attempt to control himself. "Did you forget?! Any effects activated during the battle phase is negated by Black Plague Virus Dragon!"

"Trap activate!" Michael called out from nowhere, raising his hand up as his eyes glowed green and he spoke in a cold tone. "Effect Reversal. When an effect is activated that targets a monster on our side of the field, it is negated, and if it's a monster it loses half of its attack points!'

The Plague dragon howled lowly in agony as its strength became striped away. It lowered its head and arms as a purple aura slammed down on it.

 _Black Plague Virus Dragon: 3500-1750=1750_

"Wait! What?!" Khale began to panic, gritting his teeth in anger. "No! No!"

"Go!" Hans shouted out as the dragon dived down to the ground.

 _Archwing Raging Dragon: 2500+3500=6000_

"Archwing Raging Dragon!" Thrash yelled out as the monster flew towards its enemy, blazing green fire around it.

"RAGING BURST!" Michael finished off with green raging eyes. Archwing slammed into the Plague dragon going through it with a mighty roar. The black dragon roared in agony as it began to implode on itself, going up in its own black smoke.

"NOOO!" Khale screamed at the top of his lungs as he was struck back by the shockwave of the battle, flying back into the dirt with his eyes closing.

 _ **KHALE: 1400-4250=0**_

 _ **THRASH WINS**_

Michael walked to the unconscious bandit and knelled before him, digging through the man's jacket pocket. He found what he wanted, and pulled out the tuner monster, Jet Synchron. The transfer student stared at the card with dim glowing eyes. He could somehow feel its sorrow, sense that it was afraid. "It's okay. I promise..." he nodded at the card, then at the spirit of it floating in front of him. "We're getting you back to your owner."

Hana saw and looked on in awe. Just a few days ago he hated his duel spirit. But here he is now. It was like it wasn't even him at all.

The kuriboh head walked over to the bully, extending the hand that held the tuner monster. "This belongs to you." he said in a cold voice. The spiked head took the card and nodded with a smile. "Thanks...twerp." he nodded.

Without another word, Yumirai began to walk past the two, his eyes turning back to brown before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Michael?" Hana looked as he laid in the dirt, and sighed. "Goddammit...Thrash, help me out."


End file.
